A Walk Through My Memories
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: It's been a year since Draco and Harry been together and Draco remembers the day well...


**Title:** _A Walk Through My Memory_

**Pairing/s:** (Broke up) Draco/Harry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Harry Potter_, that belongs to a great writer: J. K. Rowling.

**Warning/s: **No fluffy-ness in this fic; Draco might be slightly OOC, not sure; a sad story; written in first person (Draco).

**Chapter/s: **One-shot

**Summery: **It's been a year since Draco and Harry been together and Draco remembers the day well...

**Author Note: **This is my first fanfic, so its not that great. This just came to me while waiting for exams to be over. Hope you enjoy it!

- _Jade._

_September 14 _

The date swirled in my head as I slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep night. Of course that stupid voice would remind me what day it was just as I've woken up. I'm sure it's its personal goal is to make my life miserable today.

I laid there, staring at the enchanted ceiling, hoping the date wasn't true.

But sadly, that voice hasn't been wrong and now it was reminding me that today was that day, where it all began and where it all ended. I'm pretty sure it was counting the days down in some remote part of my head, so silently and quietly so that I couldn't hear it and make it shut up.

Of course the weather would be sunny today, it just had to mock me that today should be a happy day that I am signal and have no one to love me. Sure, I have Mother and Father who love me, but that love has always been there.

I heaved a long sigh and sat up. No one would dare disturbed me today, I've made that very clear yesterday. No one. Today is the day where I can moan, whine, cry, laugh at my stupidity and do all the wishful thinking I want in peace and no one can stop me. Even if I have work today, I just won't go. I've already said I wouldn't come to work because I have "important things happening in my life at the moment and can't make it tomorrow". They took it without thought, which was good.

I clapped my hands twice and a house elf appeared, as they always do when you call for them. I'm not sure who this one is, but I don't actually care.

"Is Master Draco wanting breakfast?" asked the elf, going into a deep bow.

"Yes," I answered. "Pancakes please, with chocolate chips in it."

The house elf nodded and left with a _pop_.

I sighed again and leaned back onto the big pillows. My sweet tooth hasn't diminish one bit since my Hogworts day and any ways, most people say chocolate is the best for broken hearts.

The elf came back just than, holding a plate of hot choc-chip pancakes. He, or she, I'm not too sure which and not caring at the moment, put the plate on my bed side table and bowed again. "Is sir wanting any thing else?"

I look wistfully at the ceiling, not looking at the house elf as I replied, "That this date never existed." I sighed and turned my attention to the elf. "But since that's impossible," I look at the elf as if it was all its fault that that couldn't be possible and took pleasure when it coward a bit, "Than no, nothing else."

The elf looked slightly troubled, but nodded and disappeared leaving me to my self again.

I stared at the clear blue sky until my stomach growled with the smell of food just inches away.

I lean over to get the plate. It did look yummy, I mused. II picked up the fork and knife that was resting on the plate and started to cut up my breakfast into small bite size pieces, closing my eyes when I put the first bit into my mouth. I did the same with all the other pieces until there was nothing left.

Stomach satisfied, for now, I put the plate back on my bed side table, leaving it there until I call an elf to fetch it.

I pulled of the blankets and stretched, wincing where I heard a click some where in my back area.

I looked around my room, smiling softly. Today was the day where all the memories I have of this day, a whole year, and coming back to this day, making it a full year, that's where the memories stop, turning ugly at the end.

This day is the only day I'm allowing my self to drown in the memories. They've been trapped in a silver box with a neat golden ribbon wrapped around it, carefully put into a safe, than dropped into wooden chest with the lock closed tight, put into another wooden chest, this one bigger than the last and needs a password and key to open the lock, finally closed behind a door with several locks tightly in place, trapped somewhere in a remote part of my head for a whole year now. That's properly where the voice was counting down the days.

I sighed again and that annoyed me. Must stop doing that, I thought while walking to a painting of a navy blue dragon with flicks of violet sometimes seen on its body and wings, ivory spikes on its tail, two on either side and a small ivory horn in the middle of its head. Sky blue eyes watching me with pure curiosity clearing written in them. In the background was a rocky mountain plain where it sat on its hunches, wings neatly tucked behind it.

I smiled at the painting. It was one of my favorites when I was young, and still is. I picked up my wand the was lying my desk where I put it last night. I smiled when I picked it up for some reason.

I turned my attention to the painting that was still watching me. I tapped its golden frame three times with the tip of my wand. Behind this painting is a door. A door filled with memories, good and bad, of my childhood and... adulthood. It hasn't been open for awhile so I guess that's possibly why the dragon is staring at me like that. "(memories)" I spoke the password that would make the dragon swing its painting, revealing a door plain door made of light wood.

I gently traced my hand on the wood, just feeling the texture of the fiber before moving my hand to the round sliver knob. My fingers touched it gently before getting a firm grip of it and pushing the door open.

No one knows about this room. I've made sure of that. Not even the house elves know about it and I entered to keep it that way. It's four walls painted the colour of maroon, the floor a dark chocolate brown carpet, soft under my bear feet. The room was warm even though there is no fire place lit in this room. On the left and right side of the walls are cabinets filled with bottles different colors ranging from pink, yellow, red, blue, green and many other colors that I can't think of right now.

I walk into the room, closing the door behind me, happy when a soft click came saying the door is locked and won't be found unless someone knows how to find it.

On the opposite wall is a desk. Dark wood, top completely clear of all papers, all neatly stored in the draws that could be seen, some hidden.

In the middle of the room is a small round table with a Pensieve placed on top of it.

I took a deep breath and walked to the right side wall, walking to the end of the cabinet. Opening the glass door. There the colour bottles were more blue and yellow than any other colour, but there were some red and pink. I picked up seven yellow ones, five blue, two reds and one pink. The other colors the stood there weren't important to me. The memories trapped in these bottles were placed in no logical order, only I would know where to find a certain memory. The colour bottles are symbol of the mood the memory is in. Yellow for happy memories, blue for sad and so on and so forth.

I carried the bottles in my arms, careful not to drop any and placed them on the floor next to the table that the Pensieve stands on.

Pouring all the substance that were in the colour bottles into the Pensieve. Watching them first swirl before taking a deep breath and dunking my head into it, feeling the familiar feeling of falling.

The first memory I saw was where it all started. I smiled softly as I watched Harry ask me out.

**End.**


End file.
